


【菲翔】 《矢车菊》废弃大纲

by Amorrd



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 3





	【菲翔】 《矢车菊》废弃大纲

翻出了《生而为人》前身的一个长篇大纲，感觉字数也不少干脆发出来看看，当大纲文看看没什么问题，起承转合也算完整？前身还是一个蛮轻松的酸甜恋爱故事，稍稍修了一下没搞太细，以前很多思路都不记得了_(:зゝ∠)_遇到bug请无视_(:зゝ∠)_ ~~ 现在看来改成短篇真明智啊~~  
~~不会填的~~   
  
轻松、刑侦、基本无Dofant、爱情   
主要是翔太郎粉自我满足，翔太郎背景捏造有。《风都侦探》第八话有描绘翔太郎风都住宅，是收拾的独居的单身公寓 但是怎么看怎么像随便编出来的。再说和菲利普同居后谁还住公寓啊，干脆直接私设了   
翔太郎母亲和姑姑的名字捏他自藤原定子和藤原彰子。   
十年前尾藤勇事件翔太郎还不认识尾藤勇，假设翔太郎24/25岁的话，翔太郎认识大叔是在17/18，14岁的时候大概还只是学徒，没有被收养，父母也在。所以假设16岁，和菲利普一样的年龄失去父母   
大概就是一个关于翔太郎过去的探讨，和成长的翔太郎的故事。以及有些东西，真的没有外人看的那么重要   
  
  
亚树子和龙的婚礼在即，出乎意料翔太郎作为「娘家人」置办起了一切，而且品味超出期待的好。对于亚树子「只有衣着品味是青出于蓝」的疑问，翔太郎简单回答是儿时来自家庭的教导   
在亚树子疑问的时候委托打断他们，翔太郎让菲利普待机后去找猫。菲利普待机时被客户上门，对方是个温柔的女性，对方自称左定子，是翔太郎的母亲。因为身体不好一直在东京养病，近年来因为医疗水平的提升终于能让她走出病房了。菲利普说翔太郎有委托出门了，左定子进行了一番友好的朋友母亲谈话，然后表示既然如此她就先离开，走之前留下住址和电话。她在桌上看见了盖亚记忆体，然后拿起记忆体放到菲利普手里，说这东西价值连城，你不能随便拿出来让人看见，见财起意可就不好。   
菲利普交待事件后翔太郎一脸懵逼，说绝不可能然后丢下重磅炸弹说母亲死去很久了。   
在亚树子和菲利普的懵逼中他拿过菲利普蒂来的画像，一脸见了鬼的表情   
菲利普和亚树子不忍心追问翔太郎关于「家庭」的事。   
（如果结局后图书馆还能用那么菲利普查询翔太郎家庭时发现翔太郎的书上了锁。缺少的关键词是翔太郎本姓。）   
尽管亚树子快结婚了，但是她依然坚持去调查这件事。菲利普想到了监狱里的真理奈，她是翔太郎青梅竹马   
真理奈火力全开，绿茶的很得人心，她对菲利普出自本能的不喜。菲利普被几经嘲讽心里很不是滋味，被亚树子怼了几次后真理奈透露情报，得知翔太郎幼年性格跟现在一样二，但是家里看管很严，从不和他们上下学，上下学车接车送，而且接送的车子叫不出来名字。国中时翔太郎曾经休学三个月，回来后开始和正常人一样上下学，他也成为了鸣海大叔的助手   
真理奈还说没有人去过翔太郎家   
离开监狱时亚树子突然想到还有人能知道内情。俩个人去找了刃野警官，得知翔太郎一家是后搬过来的。当时有个非常漂亮的女人一起来，那个女人有着一头鸦羽般的秀发。不过后来那个女人并不常住。菲利普询问翔太郎以前住在哪，刃野警官很惊讶的说你们不知道吗他的房子好几年前就卖出去了。时间大概在BN之后，刃野警官还曾经帮忙参谋卖房一事。   
他提供重要信息：1.翔太郎的旧房子位于风都另一边，和园咲家正好是相反的方向，因为差的实在太远所以并没有往那边调查过。同样是富人区，同样人烟稀少。2.当初刃野警官有阻止翔太郎卖房，但是对方意志坚定，理由是缺钱   
另一方面翔太郎照着标签打电话，在咖啡厅遇见自称他母亲的女人。对方看到他十分激动，嘘寒问暖，但是翔太郎推开她，非常冷静的否认。然后说你不可能是她，母亲和父亲是我亲手下葬的。然后问她你是谁，是Dofant吗？   
切换视角。回去的途中菲利普一直在思索，他发现他对翔太郎的过去一无所知，只知道对方是鸣海的助手，受鸣海影响很深，但是以前完全不知道。他开始反思，反正就是走感情线我懒得写了。亚树子有事临时先走，但是走前鼓励他相信自己，不要让自己和翔太郎陷入牛角尖。结果菲利普回家的时候发现翔太郎把人带回来了，据说是在咖啡厅遭遇Dofant袭击，替翔太郎挡了一下。   
左定子受伤不忘刷好感度。翔太郎非常无奈，等伤口处理好后让左定子睡他的床。自己和菲利普挤一间。   
同床共枕时翔太郎交待了今天发生的事。但是刚说两个字就被菲利普打断，菲利普心情复杂地对翔太郎道歉，说翔太郎因为自己和园咲家的事辛苦了，但是他对翔太郎一点了解没有。翔太郎倒是没当回事，反而劝菲利普看的开一点。为了自己的搭档赴汤蹈火是应该的。菲利普还问了他们做W装备的钱是不是翔太郎卖房得来的，翔太郎心情复杂地说你知道了啊，顺便腹诽了刃野警官。但他还是没当回事，认为钱花的值，再说也不能用大叔的积蓄啊。反正感情线+2   
感情线走完翔太郎解释道他只是想把人留下来，看看搞什么花样，顺便引出那只Dofant。菲利普说你怎么那么确信她不是你母亲的？翔太郎很无所谓的说我母亲是我亲手下葬的，确信死透了。菲利普对翔太郎无所谓的语气表示吃惊，翔太郎则表示她去世太久了。   
菲利普询问过去，他本来是很忐忑的，因为怕对翔太郎造成什么伤害。结果翔太郎全说了，非常不在乎。他说他小的时候体质比较差，家里在风都有房子，所以家人就把他送到这边念书了。原本打算国中就接回去，但是还没等到国中家里就出了事。他请假回家处理事情，但是东京还是住不惯，于是变卖家产回风都了。   
「出事是指……翔太郎的父亲和母亲吗？」   
「啊。车祸。他们原本是准备去谈生意的，我也是回去才知道那个时候家里周转不过来，那宗生意很重要，所以他们不顾暴雨去了。没想到发生了车祸。」   
翔太郎回家后只忙着葬礼，等他得闲发现到手里的基本上就是烂摊子。他远离家族已久，对生意一筹莫展，干脆一不做二不休，找了信任的人帮忙把家产全变卖了。信任的人是一位姓吉田的律师。后来吉田律师一家出国了。   
「……家族？」   
「诶？我没说过吗？我是跟我母亲的姓氏，我父亲那边家族比较老。我家怕我来到风都顶着自家姓氏出事，比如遭到绑架什么的，干脆直接把户籍改了。」   
而解决完一切之后，他也没有按照家里的原计划更改回来，而是继续用「左」这一姓氏。鸣海大叔和他的母亲是校友，看在他一个人住的份上也很照顾他，刃野警官也是。因为没有了稳定的经济来源他遣散了司机和保姆，（但是他依然很有钱），后来他和鸣海大叔一起行动的时间越来越长，有的时候甚至来不及回家，于是他就开始住在事务所。鸣海大叔也把他当儿子养。   
「……后来你也知道了，我跟着大叔潜入图书馆，遇到了你。我们一起成了W。」   
「变卖房子是我到这里以后的事情吧，翔太郎。」   
「啊，嗯。我可是要做Hard Boiled的侦探，需要二十四小时待在事务所里的。委托人来了却求助无门可不行啊。于是我把房子卖了。」   
菲利普却在心里想着，卖房子的钱用来置办W的所有工具，还有他的研究。   
他以前从来没考虑过这些。比如工具是哪里来的，材料花多少钱买的。他那时候和翔太郎关系说不上亲密，可半吊子侦探却还是对他有求必应。翔太郎有时候会举着委托人的薄信封哀嚎这个月财政又赤字，但是拍在他手心里的「研究经费」却从来没有断过。   
按照刃野警官的描述，翔太郎的旧居应该是和园咲家差不多大的庄园。哪怕是便宜处理，到手的也应该是很大一笔资金。   
菲利普十指慢慢收紧。   
翔太郎像是看透了他的内心，他的搭档急急忙忙不停摆手，不过因为床上空间太狭窄反倒打到菲利普好几下。翔太郎讪讪收手，嘴皮子却没停。   
「这和菲利普你没关系的。你想想要不然房子也是放着，维修、清扫、保养什么的费时间又费钱，卖掉……是最合理的。啊啊啊啊总而言之，这些和菲利普你，没有关系。全部都是我一个人的主意。我家房子我想卖就卖。」   
菲利普没忍住笑出来。   
「然后被刚来的亚树酱用住处拿捏？」   
翔太郎咋舌，一副「你这个人好生毒舌」。   
「那左定子翔太郎你打算怎么处理？」   
「……不知道，不过今晚她暂时做不了什么，睡吧菲利普。」   
一夜过后左定子并没有走，而是采用温情攻势。好母亲那种。还给他们都做了早饭。正好照井夫妇来，左定子温柔的给他们也送上早饭。夫妇一脸懵逼，亚树子小声地问这家伙真的不是翔太郎的母亲吗？连头发都是自然卷的。   
翔太郎吃饭的时候左定子一直在看着他，翔太郎只吃了两口就放下了，左定子说不合口味吗？翔太郎说没有，很好吃。左定子看着他笑，说你小时候就一直喜欢这个口味，这么多年一直没变。然后开始自说自话，感情攻势。说自己在医院睡了好久，醒来后连世界都发生了变化，自己真是睡了好久。   
亚树子问定子小姐怎么来的？定子笑着说应该是记不清了，她脑子有的时候浑浑噩噩的，大概是刚出院的后遗症吧。   
众人集体懵逼。   
定子边喝茶边说只是很想见见小翔，看到小翔，我就已经很开心了。看着众人懵逼脸她也笑，说我也觉得很意外，你们是不是不信任我？亚树子说哪能啊，定子说没有关系你们不相信我也是正常的。那我说个小秘密，让翔太郎判断。然后她就把翔太郎随妈妈姓这事说出来了，翔太郎和菲利普一起懵逼。然后又问翔太郎工作事宜，又问住在哪里，带妈妈去见见你的住处如何。翔太郎说以前的房子卖掉了，现在我就住这。定子一愣然后说就这么不照顾自己吗？又说了一大堆。   
反正母爱攻势。   
然后亚树子看不下去了，推了他一把让他带定子在风都转转。她还特意给翔太郎「三倍薪水」让他带定子好好玩玩，顺便推了一波。定子很高兴拉着翔太郎就走了。   
亚树子开始埋汰翔太郎，说怎么妈妈来了还那个态度啊。龙说你昨天不是和我说翔太郎妈妈死了吗？亚树子这才反应过来对哦，惊悚地说那这位怎么回事？该不会是Dofant吧，但是Dofant能对翔太郎这么了解？该不会是母亲的鬼魂吧？菲利普说不知道，然后他跟着出了门，亚树子问去哪，他说他要跟着翔太郎。亚树子问为什么，你们不是可以电话和腰带交流吗？菲利普说他知道，但是他不放心。   
（如果结局以后依然能查图书馆的话就是左定子确实已经死了。）   
（如果图书馆还在菲利普就待机）   
定子就像所有普通母亲一样。亚树子他们就跟在后面听墙角。等到没有人的地方定子助攻，问你和那个叫菲利普的孩子怎么回事？翔太郎一愣，结结巴巴说什么怎么回事。定子佯装生气说别以为妈妈看不出来你们俩的奸情，话锋一转聊到家产上，说你要是找个男孩子妈妈当然不反对，但是你爸爸就不同了。他们家那边家大业大，没有子嗣继承家业很难办的。翔太郎不说话。定子叹气，说你这孩子小的时候就不把钱当钱，大了还这样。桌子上那几条盖亚记忆体随便就放，那么价值连城的东西。翔太郎说钱财乃身外之物。定子说你这孩子从小就习惯丢东西，一伸出手，说盖亚记忆体放她手里。她替翔太郎保管。末了还加一句，我不是收走，我知道盖亚记忆体这东西，一种新型的消遣物。我只是怕你丢，晚上回事务所妈妈给你。还加了句菲利普这孩子和你一样喜欢把记忆体乱丢   
翔太郎没动静。他注视着女人，说：   
「房子我几年前就卖了，钱也花的差不多了。公司的钱除去债务和给员工工资到我手里也没有多少，更别提这么多年过去我一直在倒贴。」   
「如果你是来找我要钱的话，对不起，我手里没有。」   
定子脸色刷白，说妈妈没这个意思。   
「母亲游戏到此为止吧，小姐。」翔太郎摸着他的尾戒，「你确实很努力的调查了我的一切，甚至包括我的口味。但你忽略了一点。」   
「我和我父母的感情并没有你想的那么深厚。」   
所以什么母亲幽灵和爱心早餐，他完全没有兴趣。   
爱是一回事，可感情没那么深是另一回事。   
然后翔太郎说你是有别的目的吧，比如盖亚记忆体之类。   
定子也不伪装了。问你是从一开始就看出来了吗？一直不戳破是为了玩她？翔太郎说不是，因为亚树子和菲利普都以为你是我真正的母亲。亚树子这个抠门的家伙特意给我放假还预付薪水都是出于「让我和许久未见的母亲相处」的好意。他们啊，都觉得一直没询问关于我的过去而感到愧疚，觉得对我不够关心。我只是想让他们放心而已。闻言她露出了绿茶本质，那只Dofant也出来了，是她的同盟，目的是来骗取翔太郎手上的遗产。Dofant负责攻击，定子负责保护翔太郎刷好感。看到记忆体后又起意一起带走。   
定子本名是左彰子，左定子的双胞胎妹妹。   
她说左家也不是什么小户人家，忘了吗？只是你父亲那边太显眼了，以至于常常忘了左家也是大户人家。彰子说左家不行了，她需要钱，所以她打算要翔太郎的钱。说着彰子给了自己一U盘，她也变成了Dofant   
翔太郎说我也不是孤立无援的啊。   
（如果结局有图书馆，那么待机的菲利普就在事务所变身，翔太郎将腰带隐藏在了风衣下，他全听见了。）   
然后菲利普从暗处出来，翔太郎说这就是我的家人和我世界上最棒的搭档，变身。照井龙也从暗处出来，帮忙。   
当然是反派输了。   
反派说当年的车祸也是她雇人做的，目的是翔太郎家的财产，她一直都嫉妒自己的姐姐。嫉妒她嫁给名门，而自己的丈夫却窝窝囊囊（另一个Dofant，她强行把记忆体插进丈夫身体里）。她原本以为收拾掉姐姐以后再对翔太郎采取温柔攻势，把钱牢牢攥在自己手里。没想到翔太郎家那个名为吉田的律师咬紧牙关不让他们见面。她一直等待机会，但是结果却是翔太郎家公司卖出去的消息。   
而且知道了翔太郎在风都跟鸣海侦探当学徒的消息，她怕在鸣海侦探面前暴露，于是没有找翔太郎麻烦。   
吉田律师的出国也不是心血来潮，而是被她威胁恐吓已久，再加上年纪过大，干脆直接出国了。不过吉田律师走之前也没消停，而是利用人脉狠狠打击了左彰子的产业。   
左彰子迫不得已，正好她知道了鸣海去世的消息，所以重新把目标对准翔太郎。因为怕解决不了这个侄子，还重金在黑市买了两根盖亚记忆体。   
翔太郎说她从一开始就没信过。而且他妈是绝对说不出这些温柔的话的，他们之间有爱，但是并不亲密。因为生意繁忙他们很少见一面，但是物质上一直得到满足，可实际相处时间还不如和大叔的一半。   
他知道父母是如何爱孩子的，但是也知道这份感情是自己没有享受过的。   
「我妈，定子小姐她啊，是不可能下厨的。一方面是家里有佣人，另一方面是因为她根本没有那个时间做饭。假如家里的厨师有事，她宁愿带我去酒店也不会做饭的。真是的，白长了张温柔的脸。」   
「而你的一举一动都很像一个母亲，但真不好意思，我妈偏偏不是这样的人。」   
左定子和他十分疏离，但是又爱着他。她会拜托学长鸣海照顾自己的儿子，也会在过生日时为他精心挑选礼物，但是从来不会当面为他庆祝。语音通话里一句「生日快乐」就是全部。   
但是谁都不能否认她爱着他。   
同样也不能承认，她是个合格的母亲。   
「我爱她，但是我对她的感情没有大叔一半深。」   
刚得知去世的时候确实感觉天旋地转，可葬礼公司全部忙完后，所有的悲痛早已被时间冲走。   
结尾翔太郎心血来潮邀请菲利普和他一起扫墓，菲利普笑着说好。在东京来接待的翔太郎堂哥，翔太郎八百年前就转了户籍和本家并不亲近，堂哥只是和翔太郎私交还算不错。菲利普注意到翔太郎和堂哥在车上交谈的样子和平时截然不同，礼仪无可挑剔也不大大咧咧，一点都不像他认识的翔太郎   
翔太郎带着菲利普去父母坟前说了好多好多。将发生了什么都交代了一下，指着菲利普说我要和这个人共度余生，我决定了，磕磕巴巴的。菲利普倒是很正经地对墓碑鞠了一躬，说叔叔阿姨我会对翔太郎好的，会看着他注意减肥喝咖啡少加糖不让他通宵看电视剧，被翔太郎啊啊啊地打断。   
最后他们拉住彼此的手，翔太郎将满天星放在墓碑前。男孩——或者称之为男人，将帽子扣在胸前。他从进来开始一直戴着帽子，轻浮、无礼。他似乎一直这样，在菲利普认识他的时候他就这样，风一样，轻佻却不让人讨厌。   
「我走了。」他说。   
他不会再回来，也没打算回来。他和东京的联系在律师离开之后就断的干干净净。人是蒲公英，是花种，随着风走；旅途中会怀念家乡，会眷恋清风，却终究要找到一处柔软的土地，扎根、生长。   
菲利普凝视墓碑上的照片。定子和彰子真的一点都不像，翔太郎母亲有着一头鸦羽般的长发，柔柔倾泻而下。她不是菟丝子，和翔太郎三分相像的面容透露出刚毅。   
她是不会轻易低头的女人。   
他对墓碑轻轻弯了下腰，不卑不亢。   
「我们走了。」   
细雨渐渐停了，阳光拨开云层，照亮人间一隅。他们走向来时的路，手牵着手，向风都的方向走去。过往悉数抛却身后。他们迎着光，迈着步，在如此温柔又美好的五月里，不曾回头。   
  


———

大概就是这样一个酸酸甜甜恋爱的长……中长篇小故事，顺带挖掘一下私设的翔太郎背景，扫了眼大纲大概是6k字，看了眼写过的进度，全推完大概在12-13w左右。不过大部分基础设定都被我拿去用《生而为人》了再加上实在没有放烟雾弹的心思这篇就不打算填了，虽然看了下以前写的还出乎意料的有意思_(:зゝ∠)_


End file.
